The present invention relates a fuel injection nozzle for internal combustion engine. In known injection nozzles of this generic type (DE-A 35 15 264), the chamber in the nozzle holder receiving the closing spring is connected with a leakage or overflow oil connection via a duct which is guided through the magneto armature, the coil core in the induction coil, the wire guide body, and the installation duct of the needle movement sensor. In this construction the coil winding of the induction coil is not sealed relative to the overflow oil passage, so that the coil winding must be constructed so as to be resistant to fuel. Moreover, the side of the coil core remote of the closing spring is lengthened beyond the connection points of the coil winding with the connection wires, and the ground or short-circuit body is also drawn away in the axial direction over these connection points. There is accordingly a relatively great space requirement in the axial and radial directions, wherein only a relatively narrow annular surface is available at the nozzle holder for supporting the closing spring along the short-circuit body and the clamping flange of the coil core. More space would be required for the needle movement sensor in the axial direction of the injection nozzle if the coil winding were to be sealed relative to the overflow oil passage in this construction.